Keeya Maelii Waryn
Born in Carrara on Corellia, Keeya Maelii Desric Waryn, known to the galaxy as Keeya Waryn, grew up on the desert world Argai with her younger sister, Crislyn. Her childhood was, for the most part, a happy one spent playing in the fields and jungles. She completed her academic studies in the small village she lived in, choosing to stay with her mother, Leila Waryn, rather than attend the Ascaron Academy. She spent most of her free time working in the mechanic’s shop where her mother was employed. At age 18, she decided to leave home and travel around the galaxy. Not long after leaving home, she joined the Rebel Alliance and became caught up in the battle between good and evil. History 'Live From Corellia to Argai' 'A Happy Family' The first 12 months of Keeya’s life were spent on the planet Corellia in the city of Carrara where she lived with her parents, Leila and Aydyn. Her days were spent playing with her mother in the yard of their two-story dwelling while her father went to work. When Aydyn returned home, Leila and Keeya would meet him at the door with hugs and kisses before he would help his wife prepare the evening meal. Evenings were spent playing games of Peek-a-Boo, Where’s the Bantha, You’re This Big, and Patty cake. At bedtime, her parents took turns reading her favourite stories, The Littlest Bantha and The Little Bantha That Could. On days both her parents were free of obligations, they would prepare a picnic and take Keeya to the park so she could play with other children. She would often attract a stray animal and hold it out for them to see. On the occasions the elder Waryns reacted squeamishly, she would giggle and try to show her find to them again. This all came to an end the day her father rushed into the house and explained that a business deal went very wrong and he needed to get them safely away from Corellia before the consequences could affect them. They spent one day at Leila’s parents’ resort while Aydyn made arrangements for them to get off planet. 'Discovering Life on the Run' From the Desric’s Corellian resort, they made their way to Abregado-rae to spend a few days with Aydyn’s parents before disappearing. While on Abregado-rae, they took their daughter to see the seligore. The next six months were a whirlwind of travel. Their first stop after visiting family was the Teyr System. On the planet Teyr, the family of three made their way to the Teyr Rift and rode the Rift Skyrail to better view the breath-taking natural beauty of the 4,000 kilometer long canyon as well as the herds of groats that inhabited it. One of the next stops they made was to visit the Eclipse Hotel in Bellassa’s capitol city. From there, they traveled to Brentaal IV to see the Sel Zonn Station and make use of several establishments on the Promenade. A stop in the Taanab System was only long enough to replenish their supplies and buy a few new outfits for each of them. On Centares, they stopped to visit the famous Aviary where Keeya just had to have one of the singing plush songbirds sold in the gift shop. They never stayed in one place for more than a few days and never decided where to go until they got there. Mama and Daddy tried to make the best of the chaos by taking Keeya to culturally important monuments, exhibits and buildings as well as the tourist sites. It wasn’t until their second week on the run that Leila discovered she was expecting another child. Not really understanding what was going on, Keeya would pet Mama’s belly as she gibber jabbered happily. As her mother’s womb grew over the months, she played games by poking at her belly until she felt the baby move or kick. Other times she would lay her head on Mama’s belly, make her songbird sing and giggle when her brother or sister moved or hiccupped and at night she would snuggle between her parents and wrap herself around “her” baby. When Leila began to experience sharp pains, they headed to the planet Lianna in search of medical help. The premature labour pains were determined to be caused by the stress of their journey and the doctor told them that the baby would need to be monitored more closely. The doctor mentioned that the best medical care she could receive would be at the Foothill Medical Centre on the planet Argai and the elder Waryns decided that’s where they would go next and stay for the remaining six weeks of the pregnancy. 'My Sister, My Best Friend' A week before the baby was born, Keeya played quietly by the door waiting for her daddy to come home as she always did. It wasn’t until her mama told her that it was bedtime would Keeya notice her Daddy wasn’t home yet. Leila struggled to ready her daughter for bed as she cried uncontrollably for him, holding her daughter close she would explain that Daddy loved them all too much to keep them in constant danger but that he would be back as soon as the danger passed. Keeya continued to wait by the door each day until the day her mother went into labor and they headed for the medical center. When Crislyn Anessa was brought home, Keeya settled for watching out the front window as she hovered protectively over her sister and played with her toys. As they were visited by new friends they had made over the past five weeks, she made sure that they knew the baby was HER baby and that she would protect her by swatting away their hands and saying, “My bee!” Keeya gradually refocused her attention from her absent father to her new sister and as the months wore on, she would entertain Crissy with games of Peek-a-Boo, making funny faces at her and making her songbird sing. She loved sharing her toys and was delighted when her sister began to return the play. The moment she was able to pick Crislyn up, she would carry her around the house, showing her all the best hiding places and trying to teach her to walk. These lessons often frustrated their mother, but she didn’t have the heart to put a stop to them and Crissy seemed to love the attention. As Keeya learned to dress herself, brush her hair, and read, she would pass her knowledge on to her sister – proving to be a patient teacher. When the girls were enrolled in playschool together, Keeya would often be sent home with messages for her mother about bullying anyone she thought was hurting her sister and Leila would have to sit them down to explain that neither of them could always have what they wanted when they wanted it and that they would have to share with the other children. 'The Bells are Ringing' 'Life After Argai' 'A Colossal Opportunity' Keeya's first taste of employment off Argai was as a pilot of a privately owned Colossus-class Heavy Liner, but a mishap causing a botched docking ended her employment even though the fault was not hers. She has spent a few years wandering around the galaxy taking odd jobs or stealing what she needed. When she tired of having nothing to call her own and realized just how unjust the Galactic Empire is, she decided to join the Rebel Alliance. 'A Rebel With a Cause' Keeya's time with the Rebel Alliance saw her work her way through flight school and come out with her own command. When tensions rose between several Starfighter pilots, she asked for and received a transfer to the Army Command where she stayed until tensions throughout both the Alliance and SoroSuub became too much to handle. Shortly after her sad farewell to her former home, she was craftily wooed into the fold of the Falleen Federation. 'The Federation Fiasco' Her life with the Federation began as a promising adventure. Keeya began her short lived career as a Chief Petty Officer assigned to Falleen Naval Contracts. The subsidiary of the Falleen Federation was then run by one Landion Dominic. She was quickly promoted to Lieutenant and given her own command. Those under her command included a Duros by the name of Cern Dragoon. This is where her life within the Federation began to unravel. As the commanding officer of this little unit of builders, miners, and haulers, it was her duty to keep her people in line. When her superior officers continued to let Dragoon's insubordination go unchecked, she pulled him off a project and replaced him with another member of her team. Much like a child of five years, Dragoon went over her head to tell a sob story of how she was picking on him. Not being a faction that supports their female officers, the Federation sided with this disrespectful lower ranking officer. After wooing Keeya into the Falleen Federation fold with promises of equivalent rank to what she had with the New Republic, quick promotion, and monetary bonuses, the Federation turned its back on her. To make things even worse soon after joining the Federation, the wrongful king, Bisz Aldaris, made a rare live visit to answer questions put forth by the people. Keeya asked one question to which Aldaris could simply and politely have directed her toward Federation history literature, he instead spent roughly fifteen minutes shouting at her about how she was wasting his time asking pointless questions over and over again. When asked to apologize for treating her badly, he refused. After several months and incidents similar to the previously mentioned, Keeya discovered that she was accused of being a part of an assassination attempt on the wrongful king's life. The accusation was brought forth by Landion Dominic, a member of the Federation Ministry who was an integral part of the plot himself. When nothing came of the false accusation, he decided that he needed to get rid of her. Catching wind of this, she packed her things and left without a word to anyone. 'From Mining to Banking' A short term with Starsign Mining left her prospecting for any materials that could be pulled from the ground, however this did not last very long and she decided to look elsewhere. Keeya spent several months traveling throughout the galaxy looking for possible opportunities to put her skills to good use. Relying solely on the income from various business ventures, she lived a very comfortable life. Nearly a year later, she began to work for the Tresario Star Kingdom (formerly Sons and Daughters of Freedom). However, her past would come back to haunt her when a new leader was brought in. A man named Landion Dominic. It was at that moment that she realized the Falleen Federation would instill its own personality upon the government until there was nothing left to salvage of the promising young democracy. She could see the changes happening immediately and when Dominic offered no apology whatsoever, it was once again time to move on. Before she had time to wonder what she would do next, Keeya was offered a security position within the ranks of the newly formed InterGalactic Banking Clan. She accepted the offer happily, though this employment only lasted a few months due to the sudden demotion from Chief of Security to a clerk without provocation. Not long after, an old friend offered her a position in the faction he founded, but before she could even think about the offer, it was retracted by the current leader. When asked why he refused to allow her employment, she was told that his reason was entirely personal and based on false accusations made by a former faction mate from her days in the NR. She asked him to get to know her for himself, but he refused. She shrugged her shoulders and turned her back, refusing to have anything to do with people who obviously cannot think for themselves. 'The Return of a Rebel' 'To the Hedge of the Galaxy' Career History *Rebel Alliance/New Republic **Starfighter Command (first stint) ***Lieutenant **Army Command (second stint) ***Lieutenant Colonel *Falleen Federation **Naval Contracts ***Mining Department *Starsign Mining **Prospector *Tresario Star Kingdom *InterGalactic Banking Clan **Chief of Security *Tion Hegemony (current) **Production Department ***Assistant Manager **Construction Department ***Head of Department (Assistant Foreman) **Athakam MedTech ***Physician ***Pharmacist ***Bioengineer ***Researcher* Asterisk (*) denotes current position Relationship History *Wolfgang Nospe (ex-fiance) *Jason Con (ex-husband) - Year 11 Day 256 - Year 11 Day 333 *Michael Oleary (ex-husband) - Year 12 Day 61 - Year 13 Day 320 *Grins Mahler* - Year 14 Day 189 - Present Asterisk (*) denotes current partner Signatures and IDs * Asterisk (*) denotes current signature Category:Individuals Category:Waryn Sister Category:Waryn Family Category:Waryn